


ART - An Accidental Marriage - Pegasus Style

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Digital Art, Epistolary, M/M, Romance, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much wine can be a hazard in Pegasus, even on a safe world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - An Accidental Marriage - Pegasus Style

**Author's Note:**

> Created for McSheplets #155: storm, and Trope Bingo Round Two prompt: epistolary

I was still in a creative mood and decided the 'epistolary' prompt could be more fun as a piece of art that, hopefully, tells a story in its own way...

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/395858/395858_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Legal Proclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939025) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
